Remote Control
What is the Remote Control, and what is it for? The Remote Control is a quest reward when you finish the Auntie's Special Soup Ingredients quest that gives the player more freedom in which they play the game. It is an invaluable tool for those who wish to level their characters but can't sit in front of the computer for hours and fight the battles themselves. It also comes in handy for Collecting . The following is a description of the Remote's functionality, and how it can benefit your gameplay: Auto Fight The first automated function it allows you to do, is fight. Checking the "Auto Fight" box will have your character (and any pet you have out) automatically use the last skill repeatedly when in battle until you run out of SP or HP. If you have Auto Fight on, and are sitting on the ground before any battle starts, after a battle concludes, you will again be sitting on the ground. This allows a player to let the character and pet essentially level themselves, as sitting on the ground gradually increases SP and HP levels. More often than not, by the time the next battle comes, you will have replenished any used SP or HP. However, if you or your pet should run out of SP before the battles end, they will from then on use just normal attacks, until you turn the Remote off, enter a battle using the skill again, and then turning the Remote back on. Auto Move The next automated function is "Auto Move". Checking this box will have your character continuously walk around "looking for a fight". Once battles conclude, your movement continues. The downfall of this method, is that SP and HP do not replenish due to resting. The upside, is that you find more battles than sitting in one place. Auto Supply With Auto Move on, the next function comes in very handy. "Auto Supply After Battle" will use any items available in your inventory to automatically replenish your SP and HP, along with any pet you may have out. So if you don't have much in the way of supplies with you, then sitting in one spot is the better option. Supply Usage This next section, "Supply Usage", allows you to determine how low yours and your pet's SP and HP can get before the Remote automatically uses consumable items to replenish them. The lower you set them, the higher chance of getting in a tough battle and either you or your pet dieing. You can also set the quantity of items the Remote is allowed to use, to replenish you and your pet in the Supply From (x) to (x) section. An extra function to this section is the "Auto Leave". If you have no supplies left, or didn't have any to begin with, this function tells the remote to get you out of a battle if you find one. It will automatically tell your character to use the escape skill to leave the battle area and warp back to your predetermined spawn point. Leave (Player/Pet) Died Next, is the "Leave" section. This is ideal for those who are going to be "AFK" for a few minutes or longer. The leave function has three settings: #'Leave (Player Died (x) times):' #*Here is where you can set how many times you want to allow yourself to die, before the Remote warps you back to your spawn point (default setting is 3). Max number is 999. #'Leave (Pet Died (x) times):' #*This is the same setting as above, but for your pet's deaths instead (again, default setting is 3). Max number is 999 #'Leave in (x) Min.):' #*This is a nice feature. With this one set up, you can give yourself a time limit before you warp back to town. Ideal for someone who has to leave at a certain time. Or, if you're out looking for a quest item, you can set the time to 1 minute, letting the Remote warp you back to town, rather than walking all the way back (be sure to save in the town you wish to return to first). The maximum amount of time you can enter, is 9,999 minutes, which would be 6 days, 23 hours, 39 minutes. Auto Unequip The "Auto Unequip" function (when remote is active) will automatically unequip items from you or your pets, should the item become worn or damaged, as indicated by the item's Status. Items become damaged through use against monsters that are too many levels above you, or, in the case of guns, through normal use. Unequipping an item allows it to be repaired before it is destroyed. Auto Discard Finally, you have "Auto Discard", another handy feature. If you keep getting a certain drop that is either useless to you, or taking too much space in your inventory, drag the item from your inventory to one of the five available spots at the bottom of the Remote, and you will automatically drop those items anytime you pick them up. items Category:Basics Category:Guides